


Marry me

by Qillnn



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Marriage Proposal, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qillnn/pseuds/Qillnn
Summary: "The thing I learned about it was that It doesn't need to be perfect, hell you can even tell her while your on your pajamas"
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 33





	Marry me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second one shot,, I hope you like it and I hope that you can help me improve my writing

Two hours that's how long the bunny waited before a certain ostrich appeared "I'm so sorry" jeongyeon trailed off and tried to hold nayeon's hand but the older of the two quickly removed her hands from jeongyeon's grip.

Nayeon was not mad at jeongyeon for being late, she was rather mad because the younger didn't even tried to contact her she was just at the restaurant wondering if her girlfriend for 4 years was alright.

The two spend their time awkwardly asking each other how their day went. "Nayeon.... I'm so" before jeongyeon can finish her apology nayeon stopped her. "I'm sorry for overreacting" jeongyeon's mouth agaped with shocked wasnt she the one that was supposed to apologise?

The older of the two smiled "I know your busy with your work, but can you please text me next time, I was so freakin worried" nayeon confessed, jeongyeon wasn't able to contain her smile, god she doesn't deserve this girl. 

"Can you stop?" nayeon said, jeongyeon looked at the bunny with confused eyes "don't ever think that I don't deserve you" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too Jeong" 

... 

The night went fine after their little fight, they were able to play at an arcade. "Jeong I want that toy" nayeon point out the toy, it was a bunny toy. 

"okay" 

Jeongyeon played for a couple of minute until she was able to win the cute bunny and sure as hell it was worth it, to see her girlfriend smile as she hugged the bunny she can't help but laugh. "why are you laughing?" nayeon asks,jeongyeon smiled and said "your cute" 

Nayeon's cheek was red as it can get and it made the younger laugh more, nayeon spends so much time with jeongyeon but she still wasn't able to tell why the younger has this effect on her. 

... 

The two were exhausted so falling sleep was gonna be easy for the two it was easy for nayeon but jeongyeon, she was frustrated she was supposed to ask on the day of valentines but she chickened out. 

Jeongyeon let out a loud sigh of frustration when she had hold the beautiful diamond ring on her hand. 

"I should've ask you earlier" she looked at the diamond ring, it feels like it was mocking her, mocking her for being a coward and not asking the girl she loves the most to be her wife. 

'I'll try tommorow' jeongyeon thought to herself, with a heavy heart jeongyeon fell asleep. 

...  
"you didn't ask her yet?" 

"I know I'm such a coward" 

"When will you ask her then?" Momo asks

"I-I don't know" she doesn't have anymore plans because all her plans was put unto her date with nayeon on valentines day, her brain was drained. 

"Do you want us to help?" 

"Is it alright for you?" jeongyeon asks she doesn't want to burden the girl but at the same time she wished that she will answer with a yes, she can't do it alone. 

"of course" 

... 

For a whole week the two of them planned jeongyeon's proposal. For the whole week she stayed at momo's house. 

Now it was the day, it was the day that jeongyeon would propose to the love of her life, Im Nayeon. 

"yeon?" 

"hmm?" 

"do you want to go out?" this was it, jeongyeon was glad that she didn't stuttered but still she was afraid, she hope that it'll be just fine. 

"okay" 

...  
The two walked out the house while holding each others hand, it was a cold night. "Nayeon" the girl immediately looked at the younger she was used to being called "yeon" by her girlfriend as weird as it sounds, hearing her girlfriend call her by her real name is scary. 

"is there something wrong" nayeon asks, as much as she worries about what her girlfriend will say, she was more worried about what jeongyeon feels. 

Jeongyeon rubbed her temple and let out a loud sigh "I-I" why did she have to forget the ring?! of all the things she could've have forget, it was the ring. 

"I love you" jeongyeon tried to smile but a tear trickled down on her face. 

Nayeon saw it but didn't ask, jeongyeon looked so fragile so she did the thing she was good at, hug her girlfriend until she calmed down. 

... 

The next morning Jeongyeon acted like she didn't spend the night crying while her precious girlfriend calmed her down. Nayeon did too, she acted like nothing happened. 

...

" I don't know what's happening with my girlfriend and I'm starting to get worried" 

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"I-I yeah your right, but what if---"" 

"stop witth your what ifs ask her, okay?" 

... 

Nayeon is nervous she was gonna ask jeongyeon about her problems so she could help her. They were at Jeong's home cuddling while watching movies suddenly nayeon left jeongyeon's embrace. 

"Yeon? W-wh--" 

"you know you can tell me if you have a problem, right?" 

Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon confused" I don't have any problems Yeon" the younger assured but it wasn't enough for her. 

"why did you cry then?" Nayeon was careful with her words, she doesn't want to be controlled by her frustations. 

"I- Yeon" 

"Do you want to break up with me?" nayeon asks tears threatening to fall. "w-what?!, No!" jeongyeon immediately replied hands up as if she was surrendering. 

"then, why?" 

"I love you so much Nayeon, I won't ever leave you" jeongyeon confessed. 

... (flashback) 

"When I ask Chae to marry me, I was very shy so I didn't really stick to my plan" Mina said, embarrassed by her actions "but the thing I learn is that It doesn't need to be perfect, hell you can even tell her while your on your pajamas" 

Jeongyeon laughed a little, it made her a little better. 

"thanks, I'll try my best" 

... 

"then,what's the problem?" nayeon asks still confuse about the younger's attitude before " I-I promise me one thing first" 

"what?" 

"whatever happens don't interrupt me, okay?" nayeon nodded her head still confuse. 

"for 4 years that we were together, we shared so many struggles and we made it didn't we?" nayeon nodded her head her lips forming into a smile. 

"When you were at the hospital, I was really scared I didn't know what to do, my brain was filled with what ifs but you woke up, you were fine and I am so thankful" nayeon was about to speak but she stopped herself. 

"I love you, I'm so sorry for worrying you" 

"It's fine jeong-" 

"I said don't interrupt " the younger whined which made Nayeon laugh. "okay sorry" 

"Will you marry me?" 

She was able to blurt out what she had wanted to say for weeks now, but uneasiness filled her body. What will she do if the girl said no? Nayeon was silent, her eyes were wide with shock. 

"Nayeon, please say something pl-please" jeongyeon beg, she wanted an answer from the girl she----. 

"You want to marry me?" nayeon asks confused, she was still processing the things the younger had said. "yeah, I'm not forcing you though, if you don't want to you can always say no, I wouldn't be mad" 

"of cource I'll marry you" 

"really?" 

"Of course, I would be dumb if I didn't marry you" 

They slept peaceful that night, cuddling and enjoying each others company. 

She can't wait to marry this girl. 

...


End file.
